


As We Go On

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Iron Man Bingo 2019, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I was wondering if you wanted to come to my graduation.”----Iron Man Bingo #15- Graduation





	As We Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt #15 was graduation! So enjoy this soft and fluffy fic.

“Hey Mister Stark?” Tony was sitting in his workshop at the lake cabin. He was tinkering with a project on the table. He looked up hearing Peter’s voice. The teenager was visiting the lake cabin for the weekend, as he often did. Once the world was set back to normal after ‘the blip’ as the media was calling it, Tony didn’t want to lose any more time with Peter. So whether it was being in his ear on patrol or inviting the kid to stay at the cabin, Tony wanted to make sure he was a prevalent part of Peter Parker’s life. And Peter was more than happy to oblige. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, putting the tool he was holding down. He sat up, stretching a little, hearing the faint whir of his prosthetic arm. “Not playing with Morgan anymore?”

“She wanted to go inside and draw for a bit,” Peter said, standing in the doorway. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and rocking back and forth on his heels. Tony glanced over at him and watched him. Normally, Peter was very chatty. But right now, that wasn’t the case. And Tony took Peter’s quietness as a sign that something was wrong. He stood up and walked over to Peter.

“You okay kid?” Tony asked. “You’re uncharacteristically quiet.” Peter shrugged. Tony wrapped an arm around him and nodded to the exit. They then walked out of the workshop and towards the house. Tony smiled a little, appreciate the quiet nature of the lake cabin. And now that it was June and warming up outside, he could spend more time outdoors, enjoying the serenity of it all. 

“How about we convince Pepper to let us all eat on the porch tonight?” Tony suggested as they walked up to the steps of the porch. 

“That sounds cool,” Peter said. “Although you may want to set up a table or something? The last time Morgan and I had ice cream on the porch, she dropped the bowl.” Tony chuckled and nodded. Pepper hadn’t been too pleased that one of her bowls had been broken, but Tony could only smile, watching as Peter gave Morgan his ice cream and even held the bowl for her. He was incredible with Morgan, but Tony shouldn’t have been surprised by that. Peter Parker had a huge heart and he always put it to good use.

“There you two are,” Pepper said as they walked inside. “Maybe you two can help me with dinner.”

“I’d be happy to Mrs. Stark,” Peter said with a smile. Pepper smiled gently at him before glancing at her husband. “I mean, we’d be happy to. Right Mister Stark?”

“Well I guess I have to now kid,” Tony said. “Even though someone always says I mess up her salad.” Pepper rolled her eyes but smirked as she headed into the kitchen. “You don’t have to help kiddo. You can hang out with Morgan. You’re a guest after all.” 

“May always told me it’s polite to help out if you can,” Peter said. “Besides, I know better than to put berries into a salad.” Tony gaped at Peter as he walked into the kitchen. He followed after him and ruffled his hair, earning a whine from Peter. 

“Wise guy,” Tony muttered as Peter tried to fix his hair. Peter was able to get his hair somewhat back to where he wanted, but still had a petulant look on his face. Tony just chuckled and pulled the teenager into a hug. That was another thing Tony was big on after the second snap; hugging the kid. He remembered their conversation after Germany, how they weren’t there yet. It was clear to Tony that that wasn’t the case anymore. And Peter didn’t seem to mind the hugs. He tended to just melt into them, forehead resting just below Tony’s shoulder. He didn’t always squeeze as tight because of Tony’s litany of post-snap injuries. But he always welcomed the hug, even if he was annoyed about his messed up hair. 

“I want a hug!” Morgan said from the table. Peter stepped away and walked over to Morgan. He picked her up and hugged her, spinning around as he did. Morgan giggled happily, her arms wrapped securely around Peter’s neck. Tony snapped a quick photo of the scene before him and smiled.

“I thought you two were helping me,” Pepper said, a teasing tone to her voice. Peter put Morgan down, the little girl still giggling. “Unless you two don’t want to eat dinner.”

“She’d only make me starve,” Tony said, glancing at his daughter and Peter. “She likes you two too much.” Pepper rolled her eyes, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. She was used to Tony’s jokes and either had a good comeback or just let it roll of her back with a small smile or a roll of the eyes.

“Correct,” Pepper said. “Now help me?” Tony smirked and nodded. He walked over where Pepper was standing. He observed Peter talking to Morgan as she drew, a small smile on his face. “I know they’re cute.” Her voice was quiet, only for Tony to hear. He knew it was likely Peter could hear her, but only if he was truly paying attention. “But we do have a meal to prepare.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you were always this bossy,” Tony said. “And if I always found it this hot.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Pepper murmured. Tony chuckled before leaning closer to her and kissing her. 

“Ew!” The two pulled away, hearing the dissatisfied voice of their daughter. Tony glanced over at her, but nearly burst out laughing seeing Peter was covering her eyes. Pepper laughed lightly as well before continuing to prepare dinner. Tony nodded to Peter before continuing as well, a smile on his face as he did.

* * *

The four of them sat on the porch later that evening. Peter and Tony had set up a small folding table on the porch, to avoid any broken plates this time. Even still, Pepper served their dinner on her least favorite plates (just in case, she had added, as she served the food on the ugly green plates that someone from Stark Industries had got for them as a wedding gift). 

Tony was currently watching Peter instruct Morgan on cutting a piece of chicken. Morgan usually butchered pieces of chicken, just hacking away at them until they were small enough for her to eat. She was only five after all. But she wanted Peter to show her how he cut his chicken and the teenager more than happily obliged. 

“So Peter,” Pepper said, getting his attention. “Your aunt said your prom was last week. We’d love to see some pictures.”

“Oh sure,” Peter said, putting his fork and knife down. He pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a photo. He passed the phone to Tony as Pepper leaned over to see it. He smiled at the picture. Peter was standing in the center, his girlfriend MJ leaning on his shoulder.

“Who’s the girl with Ned?” Tony asked, noticing a blonde standing with Peter’s best friend.

“That’s Betty,” Peter said. “She and Ned have been like this weird on-off relationship since we went to Europe.” Tony nodded a small smirk on his face.

“Well you all look lovely,” Pepper said as Tony handed back Peter his phone. Peter smiled and nodded, pocketing the item. Tony watched the teen again, noting the slightly shifty motions coming from him. He was comfortable there normally, but something did seem off. Peter looked up from his plate and made eye contact with Tony. Tony just smiled politely before continuing to eat. Peter sighed before putting his fork down. 

“Mommy,” Morgan said. “I have to go pee.” Pepper chuckled but nodded. She got up and Morgan quickly followed after her. Peter looked over at Tony, knowing he needed to stop tiptoeing around the topic sitting on the tip of his tongue. Time was running out.

“Mister Stark?” Peter began, getting Tony’s attention. “I was wondering…would you want to…I mean if you can, uh…” His voice trailed off. He was twisting his hands in his lap, barely making eye contact.

“Kiddo,” Tony said, his voice gentle. Peter looked up at him and Tony just smiled. “Whatever it is, you can ask me.” Peter blew out a breath and nodded.

“I was wondering,” Peter said, dropping his hands. “If you wanted to come to my graduation.” Tony’s smile only grew and he chuckled. “What?” 

“That’s why you were so nervous and quiet?” Tony asked. Peter’s ears turned red and an embarrassed look cross his face. He then shrugged, going back to fidget with his hands. Tony just shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Come over here kid, since you move better than I do these days.” Peter looked up at Tony, his brown bambi eyes looking concerned. Tony waved him over and Peter got up. He sat down next to Tony and Tony wrapped his arm around Peter. Peter’s head naturally landed on Tony’s shoulder. Tony kissed his forehead and Peter smiled a little.

“Well?” Peter asked quietly. “May and Happy have been hounding me to ask you about this all weekend.” Tony just chuckled and carded his hand through Peter’s hair.

“I’d be happy to attend your graduation kiddo,” Tony said. Peter looked up at him and smiled. “On one condition.” Peter looked a little confused. “Well Pepper and Morgan have to come obviously.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter said smiling sheepishly. “Obviously.” Tony chuckled and hugged the teenager closely. He was honored that Peter wanted him to be at his graduation. But then again, after everything they had been through, it only felt right.

* * *

Peter stood in the Midtown gymnasium, pulling his graduation robe over his suit. The suit felt a little starchy, but it was brand new. Tony had insisted that Peter have at least one good suit in his closet, so he had paid for Peter to get one. It was a nice suit but it made Peter’s head spin a little thinking how expensive it probably was. 

“Hey dork.” His concerns over the suit and its cost melted away when MJ approached him. He smiled, a dopey heart-eyes smile, as she walked up to him.

“Hi,” He said staring at her lovingly. She shook her head a playful smile on her face before taking the cap from his hand. She placed it on his head and positioned it properly. Peter just smiled at her the whole time, earning a blush from MJ. He looked around the room, noticing that no one was paying attention to them. Taking that as his cue, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. He pulled away and she blushed a little. 

“So graduation huh?” MJ began. “Weird.” Peter nodded as he zipped up his robe, completing the final look.

“Good think New York and Massachusetts aren’t too far away,” Peter said with a smile. MJ smiled a little and took his hand. “And there’s still summer.” She was about to say something, when Ned came running over, Betty right behind him.

“Can you guys believe it?” Ned asked excitedly. “We’re graduating!”

“Crazy,” MJ said with a smirk.

“Let’s take a picture!” Ned held his phone up and the four moved together. Peter smiled widely, happy to be surrounded by his friends. Ned kept snapping pictures and Peter couldn’t help but take stock of three of the closest people in his life.

There was Betty, who even when she and Ned were in an off period, was always kind to him. And then MJ, who he adored more than anything and was grateful for not only their relationship, but their friendship. And of course, there was Ned. He was so lucky to have had such a fiercely loyal best friend for most of his life. No matter who he’d meet later on, there would never be any quite like Ned Leeds.

So Peter could only smile widely at them, appreciative for all three of them. As Ned pocketed his phone, their teachers were calling for them to line up. Betty disappeared to the front of the line. MJ squeezed Peter’s hand and sent him a small smile before finding her spot.

“Dude,” Ned said. Peter nodded and they exchanged their usual handshake. Then they both found their ways to their spot. As Peter waited, he reflected on his high school experience. It had been wild to say the least. He didn’t know what was crazier, that he had gotten through high school while also being Spider-Man or that he had managed to do it with mostly perfect grades. There were a few A minuses and B’s from Spanish and occasionally English, but his grades were more than good enough for MIT. Then again, his two recommendation letters had come from the Tony Stark and decorated Air Force Colonel James Rhodes. But even still, a part of him would miss high school. He smiled to himself as the line started moving, looking forward to one last high school memory.

* * *

“Sit still Morgan.”

“But I’m bored.” Tony chuckled at the exchange between his wife and daughter. They were sitting in one of the many rows of chairs set up on the field at Midtown. Pepper and Morgan were sitting on one side of him, Morgan fussing a little with Pepper.

“It’ll get started soon,” May, who was sitting next to Tony, smiled at the small girl. “And then I bet your dad or your Uncle Happy will get you a big snack like they promised.” She glanced at Happy who chuckled, his arm wrapped around the back of her chair. Morgan just smiled back at her before pulling herself into her mother’s lap. Pepper just brushed her hair, glad that Morgan was willing to sit still for the time being.

Tony tried not to glance around, but he knew people were probably staring. It probably wasn’t normal for Tony Stark to be at a high school graduation. He was sure Pepper already had a plan in place for one paparazzi would probably splash pictures of him at Peter’s graduation making ridiculous claims of why he was there. But he didn’t care because he was there for Peter. The worst the media could report was that Peter was his kid and well, that wasn’t too far off from the truth. Peter wasn’t biologically a part of his family, but Tony had learned long ago that family didn’t always mean biology. And he was more than happy to have Peter be a part of his family.

“Here they come,” May said with a smile on her face. Tony watched as the seniors of Midtown processed onto the field. He didn’t recognize any of them, but May seemed to. She pointed out classmates of Peter’s and friends of his as well. “Oh there’s Peter!” Tony smiled seeing Peter. He wasn’t sure if Peter would spot them with how big the crowd was, but he watched the kid follow the processional to his seat. He was filled with an extreme amount of pride; he hadn’t felt this way since Morgan was born.

The ceremony went by quickly. The principal said a few words, the band played a few songs, and then MJ stood up.

“Peter’s girlfriend is the valedictorian?” Happy asked.

“Why do you think he did so well in Spanish this past year?” May said with a smirk. Happy could only chuckle. MJ’s speech was short and sweet, but it got a few laughs from the crowd. Tony spotted Peter, beaming at MJ. Tony couldn’t help but smirk, seeing how head over heels Peter was when it came to MJ. And then the principal was announcing students’ names for their diplomas. He applauded when MJ and Ned’s names were called. May gave a little cheer for both of them, earning a chuckle from Happy.

And then Peter’s name was called.

May nearly shrieked with happiness as she applauded loudly. Happy put two fingers in his mouth to whistle. Morgan cheered, chanting his name over and over again, as Pepper applauded. And Tony applauded as he beamed with pride. Peter seemed to find where all the noise was coming from. Tony was sure, knowing Peter, that his ears were probably red from embarrassment. But he smiled as he accepted the diploma.

“He did good didn’t he?” May asked glancing at Tony.

“He did,” Tony said. “Because he had you.” May smiled. As much as Tony loved having Peter around and helping him, he knew Peter was the person he was because of how May raised him. May, a woman who took in her in-laws’ child and raised him as her own. Peter was strong and smart because of how May had raised him.

“He had you too,” May said with a small smile. She lowered her voice as she continued to speak. “Even if you did give me a billion-dollar suit and sometimes that makes me want to hit you.” Tony chuckled and May gave him a warning look before smirking. If he had any part in who Peter had become, even just a small piece, he was proud all the same.

* * *

“There he is!” May ran up to Peter and hugged him tightly. “I am so incredibly proud of you.” Peter hugged her back tightly, a smile on his face. “You did good baby. Your parents and Ben would be proud of you too.” Peter pulled away and May brushed his cheek lovingly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Peter said with a broad smile. Happy then approached him and patted him on the shoulder, a smile on his face. Peter couldn’t help but grin, realizing how far he and Happy had come since they first met. Sure, it certainly helped that Happy was dating May, but it was clear that Happy didn’t seem to mind him and maybe even liked him.

“Petey!” Morgan was next, running up to Peter. He picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Daddy says this is the part where I say congratulations.” Peter chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

“He’s right,” Peter said with a smile. “And thank you.” Pepper walked over and took Morgan from Peter’s arms. She then hugged Peter. As she pulled away, Tony approached. He was wearing his trademark Tony Stark sunglasses. He then removed them and put him in the breast pocket of his coat.

“Congratulations kid,” Tony said. Peter closed the distance and hugged him. Tony hugged him tightly, keeping the kid close. Tony rested his head on top of Peter’s head, a proud smile on his face. Peter pulled away and Tony squeezed his shoulder, feeling so incredibly proud of the teen.

“Alright come on you two,” May said. “Happy made a reservation for all of us at a nice restaurant.” They made their way through the crowd, Tony keeping his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder.

“Mister Stark?” Peter said getting his attention. Tony glanced down at the teen, seeing a grin on his face. “Thanks for coming.” Tony smiled and nodded.

“Anytime kid.” And that was true. Because when it came to Peter, Tony was going to do what he could to always be there for the big moments in Peter’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
